Last Time, No Regrets
by scythemeisterloca
Summary: This my first time writing a one shot. So I hope everyone will bear with me on it and if there are any comments or mistakes they are acceptable to help make more better. This is a part of a story I'm in the process of making. If all goes well on this I will try to finish the rest. Inuyasha and Kagome last encounter with each other leaves painful feelings, yet hope at the end.


( **Both the songs and anime included do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners and I take no credit for them except the plot. Thank you and enoy** )

 _Italics for past_ _and songs_

This for present

- _While holding her against the wall, the wood pressed against her back pushing her closer to his body, but trying to shift her weight just pushed them even more closer. With her legs now on either side of his hips, looking up into his, now red and blue eyes, she noticed as he held her that besides the hunger, she saw pain and sadness. This took her by surprise, which he used to grab both her wrist in his hands. Startled she bucked against him to put more distance between them. He just readjusted, grabbed both wrists in one hand and with the other grabbed her by the bottom, and hauled them away from the wall using his demon speed to lay them on the bed, with her on top and him on the bottom. Laying on the comforter, he didn't move with his white hair splayed out matching the blankets and eyes staring back at her, she still couldn't pull her wrist away. Except she then felt something being slipped into her hands, something beady(?), but before getting a look at it. He then suddenly sat straight up with her now facing him straight in the face, but looking at his striped face noticed that his features were more calm now. But the moment was interrupted when she felt her hands being raised up and over his head with her body following, coming even closer to his face within their lips touching. He then dropped her hands but before she could say anything he shot his arms out around her neck, and then dropped them, there was a light pull on her neck though. She first looked at him for permission and with a nod looked down, she was in shock. The Shikon Jewel, the most powerful instrument that holds the balance between Good and Evil, is hanging around her neck, looking back at him she almost cried. Around his neck was the subjugation beads, but she took those off of him a long time ago, looking into his eyes sadly she reached to take them off, but was grabbed again. He shook his head and lightly reaching out, grabbed the jewel around her neck, softly pulled her more close to his body, touching now. He pulled the jewel fo his mouth and whispered a few words into it, like magic their necklaces both changed. Hers now a female version of his, but as a bracelet with the jewel in the middle, and his, she cried now, as the heart pendant she gave to him as kids. Without any hesitation or fear in her body, she hugged him close to her body, arms around his neck, feeling his neckalce around her throat and her bracelet touching his neck. Slowly his arms came around her back hugging with the force to keep her close to him, but safe as well. After awhile of this he laid back down with her on top still hugging him, her black hair mixed with his on top of the blankets. He pulled her up to his ears and whispered, "Can I lay in your lap, please?" She looked down at him and nodded, getting off she sat beside his head and waited. He shuffled around and laid his head down on her legs, but turned and wrapped both his arms around her waist, like a puppy cuddling with its owner. As she softly combed his hair, she bent down and whispered, "Im sorry, Inuyasha." Repeatedly. He looked back up at her._ \- With his brusied up face, an ear missing, and eyes growing dimmer, looked up at her tear stained face, then glanced down at her hands noticed the pendant clenched in her fist he threw at her, the bracelet, and smiled. Looking back at her from her lap, from the positon they were in 5 years ago, with her feeling the blood running out of the wound she caused in his chest. "Its okay, self-defense rig- HACK-COUGH" He scrunched up and turned to cough out the blood away from her face into the ground, looking back saw her crying more. But the rain that was coming through thr bramches of thr Goshingboku tree hit them, washing the blood and tears away. The people around them were either crying or comforting their significant other, for few of them his sacrifice hit them the most. If it weren't for the man-demon Miroku, Sesshomaru or Ayame wouldn't have their happy ending. No sacrifice was as great at the cost of their brothers death, but did not harbor any ill towards the shooter, since he allowed the arrow and she was broken as well. The woman on the ground held her now dying lover, but without any thought of his well-being lifted his head towards her, she thinking he wanted one last thing turned to listen. But with his last bit of strength grabbed her head and putting all of his emotion into it, loneliness, pain, sadness, passion, and love, with her recoperating as well, she felt it all through the kiss. Pulling away and staring into her beautiful brown eyes he says in a hoarse voice, "Kagome live for me, don't ever give up and take care of your family and mine as well, please?" Giving her a toothy grin, Kagome laughed but said with a pained smile with the rain mixing with her tears said in a clear voice, "Yes, Inuyasha, I will." Inuyasha smile was the most painful, yet beautiful thing to see. But just before Kagome could lay him down, Inuyasha attempted to whisper one last thing that would impact Kagomes heart. "Kagome", Inuyasha wheezed out. Kagome bent down to listen, straining to listen to Inuyashas past words. "...A...s.h..", Inuaysha croaked. Leaning more she heard him wheeze out, "Ai..sh..ter-" Meeting with silence, Kagome slowly looked down at Inuyasha, dimmed amber eyes looked up not seeing anything anymore. Kagome leaned down and said to his lips, "Aishteru Inuyasha." Pulling away Kagome sung one last line that she and Inuyasha sang as their first duet together. " _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound_." With the others singing the chorus, laying Inuyashas body back, the song still being sang behind her Kagome looked up towards the rising sun and smiled. Keeping her promise to Inuyasha and this time not breaking it, is what gives her hope for the first time. "Sayonara Inuyasha." Kagome thought, turning away, but stopped when she heard, "Sayonara Kagome, Arigatou." Still smiling Kagome walked back hoping what the future brings is happiness.

-Amber eyes looked at Kagomes retreating figure that was going to her friends. Knowing what will become will give them lives full of happiness, with one last look Inuyasha turned and walked up into the sky. Smiling knowing " _that somehow in their next life if they ever meet again_ ," he chuckled, " _let us play once more and be the best of friends_."He sung. With that last thought Inuyasha was met with white light healing his wounds and wirh a deep breath, Inuyasha steeped through the light. Dissapearing, for now.

The End


End file.
